Badgermole Toph
by Kamon772
Summary: When Toph was learning how to earthbend from badgermole something happened. When she was about leave a rock fell from the ceiling bashing her in the head it knocks her out cold. When she wakes up without her memories and comes to think she is herself is a badgermole. Seven yrs later a certain bald head boy manages to find her by accident.
1. Chapter 1

Within the southern part of the Earth Kingdom, build on top of few acres of land was large estate. One that belong to family that could be the most wealthiest and influential civilian family in the world. The Bei Fong Family.

Wondering around the home using the wall to help guide her along. A small five year girl that was hungry and heading toward the kitchen to ask for something to eat. The reason she was using the wall as guide was because she could use her normal method of getting around. The sound of her shoes as she walked as she had been born blind. When she was much younger she been taught the count the number of step to where she wanted to go and memorized them until it became second nature to her. However things like hungry and other feelings threw off her sense. She never used walking stick because she was told Bei Fongs do not need them by her father. Though he seem to have no problem with her using the wall as guide so she did. Nearly half way to the kitchen she stopped and pressed herself up against the wall as she heard some guards talking about something.

"Man! I really can not wait for my shift to be over. I am hit the street of Gaoling cause I got some coins burning a hole in my pocket" a guard said

"Idiot! You know that we are suppose to talk about the town while on duty. It one of the main rules that we were told when we were hired in the first place" another guard said.

"Stop being so paranoid as that girl is not around so we do not have to act like Gaoling and the world beyond this place does not exist" the first guard said.

However what the two did not know was that the she was around and listening very intently about something she had no idea existed until they decided to carelessly talk about it. Amazed by the wonders of what she heard about the outside the estate that had been entire world until now. Her hunger was forgotten as she rush as fast as she could toward where her dad might be.

So excited she started running and stopped paying attention to where she was going. Literally running blind the young girl crashed into her father.

"Toph!? What have you been told about running in the hallway. What if you got hurt? You are not hurt right now are you?" Toph's father, Lao asked worriedly.

"I am fine but I learned something new today" she said rather excited and proud

"What would that be?" he said kneeling down to her level.

She then went about telling him about how she learned about the Gaoling and her desire to venture out into the city.

"So can I go into town as it sounds amazing" Toph said trying to look the direction she thought her father was with her sightless eyes attempting to give him what heard was know as the puppy dog eye look.

"No you can not go as leaving this estate is too dangerous. You are blind and the city is far too dangerous a place for you" Lao told her.

"But…" Toph to argue yet her father interrupted her.

"You can not and this is final!" he told her not even changing his mind after seeing how crushed his daughter had become. Something he would later look back on and regert just how he handle the subject.

She would try a few more time after this and learn things that were clearly to see even for a blind girl like herself. One was that she realize that she was trapped in her own home and no one outside seem to be aware that she existed. She knew that her family was very well known thus assume that she was equally known as her parents only daughter. Not the case as she recall how guards and maids were always shocked when they first saw her, thinking at first it was her blindness but now realizing they did not know she existed. Another thing was that her mother was no help as she always gave up and follow her dad on everything. She had a feeling if her mom spoke up more often she would not be so restricted and things would have been difference even if only a little. The third was they saw as helpless child that need tend too at all times. Once she realize this she began turn away the maids that help her get dress and other things. They were not normal actions like she had thought and did not want treat like helpless girl because of her blindness

Anger start well up inside her at her parent for what they had done. This was not normal and she just want to be treat like she was normal. None the kid she heard about in the stories and lessons she was taught were treated this way even if they had rich parents. Claim that she was unable to head outside become she would be too helpless and it was far too dangerous. The reasoning they used did not really make sense to the young Toph Bei Fong.

So what if she was unable to see that has not really stop her from explore around the estate. It was strange how they were so obsessed with not letting her outside however allow her just freely roam around their home. It took awhile but she has managed to got around as she just memorized how many steps things would take. It was not something that came easily as she had bump into a lot wall and doors in the process of learning. Her parents never seem to care about her safety then but then again they were here a lot of the time so it mostly the maids and such that dealt with her bumps and bruise.

So if she could learn to get around her own home despite being blind. Then how hard could be to do outside was what her five year old mind thought. She would prove to her mother and father that she was a capable daughter despite her blindness.

'I got it' Toph thought as thought ran through her head 'I just prove I am capable girl by running away and coming back. Then they have to accept I am not helpless '

Getting pass all the guards was not easy but she came up good idea of hiding behind the bushes in the garden. Get behind the bush was pretty simple for her. Just feeling along the estate back wall and she managed to sneak around avoiding the guards. What she could not have expected was that pit hole that when she step on it, cause her to fall through into a underground tunnel. The guard heard noise but thought just they were heard things thus ingored it.

"Go away, mom. I am still sleepy" Toph mumbled as she felt something licking her face.

When the licking did not stopped and she realized that what it is. Shocked her sightless eyes opened and she was genuinely scared. However that did not last long as while she had no idea where she was at the moment. What she could understand was that she had somehow been discovered by badgermoles. One of her tutors had told her about badgermoles and even informed what they sounded like. So now that she was face to face to a badgermole, she was amazed by them. They were blind just like her but were not treated as helpless animals. Blindness was something these creature had overcome through earthbending and no one treated them as incapable.

Then an idea struck the young Bei Fong as why not just do what the human founders of earthbending did. Learn from the original animal earth bender as no one knew where the badgermoles learned it. However the five year old did not really care as she copied movements her tutor thought when they going over badgermoles. That tutor had been her favorite one as rather then just recite things to her like her current ones did. Her original tutor taught her thought actions depending on the sense she did have beyond just hearing. Touching, smelling, taste they utilized all her working sense to teach her lessons rather then just depending hearing. Of course when her parent caught them walking around like badgermoles one day that when her father fired them. It was the first time she question just how protective her parents were and how restricted things were for her.

As she went about mimicking the movement she been taught, she felt something that she only felt for a moment back then. It was almost like she could 'see' in a sense just like she had been taught that badgermoles use bending to overcome their own blindness. So she continued to the point where she could 'see' the animal that had found her. Once she could Toph could really copy their movements and move just like them without missing a beat. She was really enjoying herself as she was getting dirty and not having to worry about any guards or maids getting in her way. They also were different from when she was younger. That was when they care about her but her parents caught them tending to her once during the many time she had gotten injuired. They went berserk and replaced the whole staff thinking that was not just her tutor that did not care about her safety.

So amazed by her new ability to see she just kept wondering around even after the badgermoles had stopped. In fact one had to literally pick her up and place her down with the others preventing her from moving. This was only until she realized that she was being told it was time for bed and that it was time to sleep. Yawning she realized how tired she was and went to asleep along with the other badgermoles

Toph yawned as she nudged awake once again by the badgermoles. Deciding that she would spent one more day down here before going back the way she came. She was not worried about getting lost as she could now 'see' where she was and how far she had to travel to get home. Though there was one thing she had to do before heading back and that learn how to see use earthbending while standing up. At the moment she only see while walking on all fours and she could not return home like this.

However just as she was able to try standing up something happened that would change her life forever. Above her, group of earthbenders had decided they were going to make an underground area. The distance between them and Toph was great enough that their bending on what they consider the 'floor' was going cause Toph's area 'ceiling' to collapse onto her and the badger moles. Although just how activity on high level can cause thing to come a loose and fall at lower level. A loose rock was on the ceiling of the tunnel Toph was in fell and bashed the girl right as she was about to get up. Thus causing her to her head again as the force of the rock push her back down. Thus she ended up suffering two head injuries and would have had her skull cracked open if she had not had such a hard head.

However there was something wrong with her though as when she nodged awake by the worried badgermoles she been spending time with. She could not recall anything about herself or what she was suppose to be doing. Looking curiously at the badgermoles them nudging her to follow them, she came to think that she must be one herself. So she followed after them becoming a member of their pack thinking this was perfectly normal thing for her to do.

Her parents would search for her even discover the tunnel that she had fallen into. However they never find her instead would come to fear that she might even be dead. As they party that explored the tunnel discovered the place where she had been bashed in the head with rock. Their dried blood there and realizing their underground arena being built distant distance above them but the search party had to be weary of falling rocks. So what they came to conclude was that Toph had been mostly been killed by falling rocks. As result Bei Fong fully came down the arena makers blaming Xin Fu and his workers for the death of their duaghter. Even though no body was ever found Xin Fu was arrested, trailed, and thrown in jail thanks Lao using his connections to ensure this outcome.

Meanwhile miles away an amnesiac Toph was following after who she now consider her family and for the next seven years would live the life of badgermole. Learning how to earthbend, hunt, and all of the other things a badgermole would do and excel at to the point where she was rank right under her 'parents' within the pack. She would have spent the rest of her life living amongst the original earthbender. Just like how chance lead her to be raised by them for seven years it would be another chance that lead to be re-introduced into human society after so long.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw, THE BOULDER, and nunouno1 for reviewing this story

Qwerty124 and nunouno1 for adding this story to their story alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aang are you sure about this as we really need to find you an earthbending teacher" Katara asked.

"Yeah as Bumi told me that I need to find someone that wait and listens" Aang told her.

"What about that guy we ran into sometime back as he was amazing earthbender" Sokka suggested.

"What you do not mean that Yu guy do you? He seem more interested in listen to the sound of coins in his pocket then any else" Aang replied.

"Recall how he offend to bump Aang up to the next belt by simply paying for a whole year in advance" Katara stated

"However can you really find someone that fit strict requirement in time though. You have to find two more teachers soon and if we are have trouble with a earthbending teacher then ummm…well you know" Katara said suddenly remembering how firebending was sore spot for Aang.

"I am not that worried as we find them eventually as your are the Avatar so maybe you will just draw your next teacher to you. That how you got Katara after all the world kind of directed her to you" Sokka said.

"What do you me the world directed me to Aang? Last time I checked it was your brilliant steering that got into the rip current in the first place" his sister said.

"My steering you were in the canoe as well and it was your fault too" Sokka replied back.

Once again Katara began yell angrily over her brother's inconsiderate behavior, gesturing emphatically as did so. However just like the first time they had this argument she involuntarily use her water bending…again. Only this time rather then manage to free Aang from a iceberg he trapped himself in while involuntarily entering the avatar state. He was washed away by sudden wave that Katara had summoned as the three of them were taking a break by river.

Her involuntarily waterbending and the speed of the current with was far fast then they could have guess from just looking at it. As a result Aang was washed downriver at alarming rate. In fact the two Water Tribe sibling were unaware of what even happened until Appa alerted them of what had happened. Forgetting the bickering for now the two of them hopped on the sky bison and flew after Aang who washed away into underground cave. The entrance to Aang did himself as he enter the Avatar State for a moment to bust through the rock rather smashed up again them.

"Why did not the Avatar State do that instead bring him to safety" Katara thought out loud.

"Why did the Avatar State freeze him in iceberg rather then do that a hundred years ago. It just some strange Avatar logic we probably not suppose to understand" Sokka countered.

In the underground cave Aang made his own door into. The young avatar was busy trying to waterbend his clothes dry. The hole he had made was rather large one and he could only guess the reason he was able to see thanks to the light shining through that hole and the cave was not flood because he apparently created a new underground lakebed while still in the Avatar State.

Looking up he could tell he was not getting out the way he came in and really could not leave this spot mostly because he did not have able to see in the dark. Just then someone hit the monk on the head and he noticed it was inside out waterskin. One that contained spark rocks, a branch, and a note.

'Use these to find an exit out the cave somehow  
Sokka'

Aang was amazed that Sokka had managed to think ensure Aang could still use the stuff after thrown down the new manmade waterfall.

Lighting the branch Aang began looking around to see that this cave there was something unnatural to it now that he could get a better look at it. The wall of this cave tunnel was rather smooth as there were grooves in the wall countless ones that seem like they were craved from a hand clawing the wall. Also when he notice the cave just big enough to so that he fit in it comfortable as Katara or Sokka would not fit within this space well.

Walking around he had a feeling that this cave was not really a cave originally. It seem similar to what he learned about badgermole back when he still lived with Gyasto. No matter how far he walked it was just a straight line, he did not bother venturing into other pathways(not want to get lost…even more). One thing he noticed beyond this being a tunnel that was created was the tunnel itself. The size tunnel and the hands that created did not seem like badgermole claws. At first he thought only ones that could do this would be the original earthbenders themselves yet strangely these hand seem humanoid. Also another reason he did not venture too far away from his entrance was sound of nearby. Fearing it was something not human nor animal he went back to his entrance.

The sound of burrowing around him out louder got and louder until there was nothing. Taking a stance as he wanted prepared for whatever came at him. Then when a earth wave came at him one which he tried to dodge out the wave but caught him as its double back to strike him the back. Would have gotten soak again as he was sent flying to the newly fitting lake if he did not use air scooter to sit on top of the water. What shocked him more was his attacker that surface from the ground.

They were a girl probably no older then himself covered in dirt to the point where you could not even tell what was dirt and what was her own skin. She was wearing complete rag as it was amazing whatever the clothes had once been were even still intact at this point. Long black hair matted with rocks, dirt, and various other things when down her back and bangs completely cover her eyes. She looked around and sniffing the air as she was on all fours. Walking around her head perked up as she heard the sound of something other then running water. Walking over to the edge of the water the girl looked around trying discover the source of this sounds.

Growling she was angry but jumped back as waited for moment. Aang was wondering what this girl was doing as she stood there on all fours not moving. She lashed out with hand causing a large earth hand to come from the ground under swapping Aang back onto the ground. The animalistic girl pinned him to the ground almost instance before he could even move. Jumping onto him staring him in the eyes at least that what it looked like she was doing. For from this distance he could see that girl's eyes behind her bangs which did not seem to able to see nor hold much awareness beyond primal way she was acting.

She then snapped at him apparently Aang realized this girl thought he was a threat after having invaded her territory. Aang could not even respond as whatever he did this girl just seem to counter it. Though he made one move that was so sudden the two of them bashed their head against the other and both their eyes seem to glow for second. When that moment passed Aang noticed there was something different about the girl. Before she did not seem like she would even understand him if tried talking to her. From the look in her sightless eyes that she did not have to ability to comprehend but now things were different.

"Can you get off me?" Aang tried.

The girl then shook her head and then jerked to behind them where the lake he created.

"You made all this?" he asked amazed to which she just nodded in respond.

After some more explaining Aang think he managed to get the basics of what this girl was so angry over. Apparently his entry into her space and the creation of new underground lake destroyed her network of tunnels she had spent a long time working on. Just how Aang was able to interrupt all that from her was possible similar to how he and Appa communicated with each other. They just had a connection with each other and now Aang seem to have one with this girl.

Then he recalled his own vision in the swamp where they met the swampbenders. Since in his vision he did not see someone he loved (like Sokka did with Yue and Katara saw her mom) it took awhile for him to realize it was this girl. Although it also did not help in his own swamp vision she was humanoid badgermole girl that kept running away from him. However she sat before him glaring at him mad he messed up her tunnels, while not a hybrid humanoid. She was still even after what happened when they bashed heads seem still very animalistic.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank:

Qwerty124,Kaliann, Alexandra, and mrgirmjaw for reviewing this story

vash3055, Soro,GreenNatureGirl,Wild Imagination 7,Foreverabookcritic310020,negimafanman, and Grz for adding this story to their story alert list

Poseidon's Unclaimed Daughter,The Three Kings,GreenNatureGirl, and Wild Imagination 7 for adding this story to their favorite story list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aang sat down looking over the girl she sat on all fours as she looked at him curiously.

'So this is who my earthbending teacher is suppose to be' he thought curiously.

Well thinking back he did not exactly have traditional teacher to begin with. He learned airbending from Gyatso who was not exactly your typical air nomad and waterbending mostly from a girl that only started herself (seriously at least) shortly after meeting for the first time. So having to learn earthbending from this girl that thought she was a badgermole was too far out there. Then again he was not a typical Avatar as they are normally inform at 16 not 12 and given a decade or more learn the other three elements. He however was give less then a year to learn all three.

He has already mastered airbending and Katara was still teaching waterbending even as she had to get better at it herself. Now he had his next teacher but that did not solve the current problem he had. Just how was he going to get out this place as the way he came in was not liking going to be the exit. There was no telling just how far down he had fallen thus what if he got tired and he also had to bring this girl along with him.

Aang's deep thought when he heard the loud squeal and felt something being dropped into his lap. There blind girl had dropped an animal she had killed with her bare hands and jaws. How ever long she had been down here and whatever she been doing in that time had given her teeth and hands enough force to do something like this.

Here he thought Sokka was bad a meat lover, this girl did not even bother cooking the animal she just ate it raw. If he was not already a vegetarian this could have turned him into one as he could not break away from the girl that devouring her catch raw. Jaws ripping through flesh as she tore out the stuff she apparently could not stomach with her hands just tossing it a side.

Noticing that Aang was not eating she went over gave a curious look as to why he was not eating. She nudged from behind to start eating as while the Avatar himself was not aware of it yet. She could tell that he was hungry thus the reason she gave him food.

This cause the young airbender to wonder just how Sokka would react in this setting. Sure the guy loved meat but he looked cooked meat. He probably never had feral girl push him into eating an animal raw. Then again he was the main hunter of the group the only thing he might complain about is how he want it to be cooked first.

However Aang was not prepared for what happened next as she just jammed some her own food right into his mouth. It was so sudden that Aang almost sallow the it on reflex as she pushed pretty far into his mouth. Running over the body of water he managed to spit it out and then wash his mouth out, in order to get the taste off his tongue.

Angry that he was wasting food and just being stubborn she stump the ground. Causing Aang to sink into it as dragging her own half eaten animal towards him. With a slab of meat in one hand she opened her mouth apparently wanting him to copy her. When he failed to comply she whack him on the head with her other hand and repeat the process of opening her mouth.

Luckily he somehow managed to get to an explanation of what she was doing before she force fed him raw meat. From what he managed to gather this was how her mother(the badgermole she thinks of as such) taught her how to eat. For some reason she did not like eating meat either but she was taught how to like this way.

It took some more convincing before he finally managed to stop her. While she had no idea what vegetarian was at all. She did seem understand what herbivore was even if the word itself did not ring a bell. It confused her at first but she understood as meat was not something he ate(her now thinking it because he can not because he chooses not too).

Freeing him from the ground she has Aang follow after her walking through the tunnel with hand on her hair. He could not see in the dark and ran off so quickly that he was not able get his spark rocks in time.  
After walking for what seem like very long time until he felt something hit him in the head.  
It was shortly afterward that she top and grabbed something and shooved it into Aang's hands. Though he was unable to see this girl could apparently 'see' regardless as she also had the same sight as the badgermoles. One where they did not see with their blind eyes but through earthbending instead.

Because she had grabbed something and was now making noise for him to eat. Aang guess they were not that far from the surface. What she had given him must have been some kind vegetable that grew underground. From here he had a plan on how to get back to the surface with her help all had to do now was convince her.

Meanwhile…

"Sokka are you sure this a good idea" Katara asked as they follow Appa who sniffing the air around him.

"Of course Aang and Appa have some mystical connection to each other. That how he able to understand him more then us after all. So why not have him lead us to Aang" he said.

"Really Sokka all the way out here as we are no where never the river area anymore" she replied.

"If someone had not waterbend a wave them Aang would not have been washed away" Sokka said.

"Are you imply that this my fault" said waterbender shouted angry she was getting blamed for this.

"Well if the….ouch…something bite me" her older brother yelled out before looking down

"Ah served head" Sokka howled out before almost passing out.

"Really now that just…what the!?" Katara yelled herself.

Growling the 'served head' looked in their direction before a hand appeared from the ground and then around shortly after that.

"Zombie girl run for your life!" Sokka exclaimed as he ran forgetting Appa was dead in front of them.

Now the so called 'zombie girl' pulled herself out the ground walked away from the hole she had made followed by Aang who came out shortly afterwards.

Katara happy that Sokka plan actually worked was about to hug Aang when she was pushed out the way by the girl that came out the hole before him.

She motion to the hole and then began opening her mouth. She wanted him to keep his part of the deal as she dug them to the surface now he had to eat.

"Okay..okay…I will eat as that was part of the deal. I know" Aang told her glad this was something he could in fact eat raw(and that also was not meat).

"Alright Toph what did you to Aang? Why is there blood on you? Why did you bite me?" Sokka demand after realizing the girl was not zombie.

However she just looked at him curiously for a moment before returning her attention to pulled up another one for Aang having notice he finished the first.

"What did you just call her" the Avatar asked curiously

"Toph. Is not that her name as it print right on the back of what left of the clothes she wearing. Appear to be a another name too but far too faded to see" he told her.

"I guess that what I call you as you are going to need a name" he said.

She blinking at him as that really meant nothing to her as she did not mind being called that. It had familiar ring to that she could place her finger on. Anyway there the second deal they had to carry out now.

"Aang what is Toph doing" Katara asked looking at how Toph was push the avatar back into the hole.

He then explained to the to water tribe sibling that he had found his earthbending teacher and managed to convince her to teach him. However there was still some kinks that need to be worked out in their agreement

"Oh that perfect as you finally found….wait WHAT!" Katara yelled as the information sank in


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw, GreenNatureGirl,Ken Dragon of Courage,Alexandra and Vladimir Zhivanevskaya for reviewing this story

Sol for reviewing Chapter 1-3

Narutofan3721,Robotic Worm, and Hyacinth9 for adding this story to their story alert list

GameDemonKing for adding this story to their favorite story list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Katara just looked at Aang and then to strange girl walking on all four next to him. Now that they had Aang back with them the trio which now a quartet(thanks to Toph) were looking for a place to set up camp for the night. Many thoughts were going through the waterbender's head as they walked. Maybe he really did hit his head before busting through that rock wall. After all that had to be the reason he was claiming that Toph would be his earthbending teacher.

'That must be it' the water tribe girl thought coming to this conclusion after their camp was set up

"You can not be serious about her, Aang" Katara asked finally decided to ask a loud.

"Why not? I had a vision, this girl was in that vision thus she must be my fated earthbending teacher" Aang explained to her.

"Are you really going to do this based off that alone. Maybe if she was less well her I would feel more comfortable but can she even understand you" his waterbending teacher asked.

"She does have a name, sis" Sokka chimed in

"Yeah its Toph" the Avatar also chimed in as the girl in question merely nodded her head "See she understood me just then when her name was mention. She even acknowledges that Toph is her name" again another nodded came from Toph.

"How are we even sure that is her name in the….Whoa!" Katara yelled as she fell to the ground and the earth under her moved so the back of her shirt was being examined by the badgermole girl.

Getting Aang's attention she pointed to where strangely enough Katara had her own name printed on the back of her shirt.

"She got you there, Katara. So it most likely true that her name truly is Toph just like your own is Katara " her older brother stated helping her up.

"Fine" she said letting out a defeated sigh as it was three against one.

Now that the problem of Aang needing a earthbending teacher has been solved, the next matter business was to figure out what they were going to do next. Trying distract Toph for the moment Sokka try to accomplish this by using something a shinny. However this cause the blind girl to stare at him with questionable look that was like 'you can not be serious'. When it turned out he was very serious she even waved her hand in front of her face to show off that she could not see this shiny object Sokka was holding and talking about (even what shiny was since she was blind after all). So it was left to Aang who gave her something while they were talking about other things. It was so much that they were leaving her out things but really was not much she could input in this manner even if some of the things discuss included her.

When the talks did move on to her however she perk her head up and walked over to where they were pointing to herself.

"Yeah we talking about you as apparently you are going to need a teacher as well" Aang informed her.

This spark confusion within Toph as she merely went along with the idea of being Aang's teacher as he put because she felt that he was like herself. She was not to sure about the other two with him but it was clear he need someone to teach him how be like her. Basically since Toph thinks she a badgermole and Aang similar to her. Thus in her mind he must be one as well(a badgermole that is). A different one just like herself as she may be blind but that did not mean she could not tell the difference between herself and family(her badgermole one).

Sokka and Katara could stare as they watched Aang and Toph have their strange yet rather interesting argument with each other. Only Aang was talking(at least as what they considered to be talking) while Toph was as well but it was more like grunts, growls, and other badgermole like noises that made up her 'talking'. Also Aang was the only one that water tribe siblings seem to understand too in this argument.

The argument was pretty much one where Aang was trying to convince Toph that she was human and need to be re-taught how to be one. While the reverse was for Toph trying to convince Aang that he need to be re-taught to be a badgermole. The two continued to argue until a fight broke out between them as apparently one of Toph's method of 'talking' was translated as 'prove it' by Aang.

Since they were not really near a source of water where they camp happened to be set up at. It was a bending battle between two opposing elements of air and earth. Toph looking around trying to pinpoint Aang's location whenever he vanished from her 'sight' while the airbender tried to be tried to prevent being pin to the ground by her bending. Eventually a strange thing happened as Toph and Aang managed to launch two attack at each other that managed to hit them both at the same time. When Aang was about launched a gust of air what happening was that Toph had launched a earth claw at him. Neither able to correct themselves in time to dodge the attacks. The blind bender was launched into the air as gust propelled her into the air getting her getting her stuck in a nearby tree. While Aang was pinned to the ground by the earth claw Toph unleashed towards him.

Thus their battle ended in a draw as Aang had been neutralized along with Toph as neither one of them could bend from their current position. However that did not stop either from trying though as Toph tried to get herself free not liking being where she was currently. Aang tried to use his own bending or even attempting to try and earthbend his way out Toph's earth claw. Both had failed in doing this so it was left to the water tribe sibling to help get them down. Well truthfully it was only Katara as Sokka was too busy laughing at how the two of them had gotten stuck like they had.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank:

sol, GreenNatureGirl, and mrgirmjaw for reviewing this story

Megaman88, Lyra-Poisonteeth, Vladimir Zhivanevskaya, YungMa, and MargretheP for adding this story to their story alert list

Megaman88 for adding this story to their favorite story list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That what you get for laugh at another person's misfortune. This Sokka is what called karma" the Avatar told him as Toph merely nodded her head in agreement.

"Find so how long am I going to be stuck here" Sokka asked as he was buried up his neck in the ground by the very girl he was laughing at just moments earlier.

"Since Toph has not taught Aang anything yet the only one that can get you out safely is her" his sister said pointing this out

A smirk appear on the blind bender's face as the tables had turned and now the young water tribe warrior was stuck somewhere they could not get out of on their on. However as she was about to get him out the ground as after awhile Aang thought it was time for him to be released. Sokka was freed by another bender…well more like their arriving on the surface which just so happen to have the side effect of freeing him. Although because he was not the one they trying to free he was kind of sent flying landed near Appa.

There from the hole that was made was two badgermoles looking somewhat angry as they looked down at Aang and Katara. The badgermoles then growled at the two of them. Looking like they would need to defend themselves both of them got into fighting stance, though they never really had to go any further then that.

Toph rush between them and the badgermoles. She then talk to the badgermoles in their own lanauge which kind of left Katara (and Sokka who had gotten up come over) completely out of the loop. Aang was partially out as he could pretty much make out what Toph was saying but not the badgermoles.

"Though two badgermoles are her 'parents' and she seem to arguing with them about coming with us. She wants to come wanting to teach me how to become a proper badgermole like they had for her" Aang explained to his friends(to which Sokka began snickering).

It took awhile but her badgermole parnets were not as overprotective as her original parents. So in the end they allow her to leave as she was consider able to take care of herself though they did lick her a lot almost to the point where she seem a little embarrassed. Though before they left she licked them in return as this was how the original earthbenders showed their affection.

Watching her 'parents' leave as they made her promise to visit when she was nearby as they really did consider her their daughter and rather proud she was leaving. They allow her to hang around much longer then normal badgermoles allow their offspring too. After all once they had master bending they were sent off on their own. This was something she had done three years ago but they just could not seem to have her leave them. Apparently some of the overprotective nature of her biological parents had somehow rubbed off on the badgermoles that adopted her. It was not to the point where they went to the extreme and restricted her freedom though.

Let out a bark she got Aang attention wanting him to come over here as she planned on them leaving now. This place was not really a good one for the first lesson she had planned to teach him on acting like a proper badgermole (from her POV at least. To Aang it was learning earthbending). Becoming annoyed when he did not come over she was about to bend him over to where she was when a Katara got her attention this time around.

"Are you forgetting something as it seem that you were invited to join us. Not Aang invited to join you" Katara told her.

Toph's eyes narrowed as she stared in Katara's general direction. Growling as she seem to take that as a challenge as if the water tribe girl was trying to question her authority. It took some time but Aang managed to convince Toph follow him despite the fact that he was asking to learn from her. After all in her mind you normally do not tell your master what to and where to go. Thus she assume she would be the one that decided where she would be taking her student.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw, sol, and Alexandra for reviewing this story

NinjaGirl9797,Fruipit, .334,Denise530, ,farticus3000,and SithStalker234 for adding this story to their story alert list

NinjaGirl9797, .334,Matthew42,Denise530, and farticus3000 for adding this story to their favorite story list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Flying in the sky on Appa, Katara was looking over at the lastest addition to their group. The girl who was quite possibly around Aang's age (biologically at least since he is really 112 chronically) was clinging to him for dear life. If she was not too busy remaining latched onto Aang (who surprising despite this still managed to steer Appa perfectly) would have been angry at Sokka who was laughing at her rather loudly. Though Katara wonder just what the younger girl would do to her brother once they were on solid ground again.

Normally Katara would have stopped Sokka from laughing at someone who clearly scared after experiencing what it like to being flying. Really they did not react normally when they experience Appa flying for the first time, sure it was the over blow react that Toph was giving. Neither one them just went 'oh were flying' during their first time after all. Thing might be even scary for Aang's new earthbending teacher cause she is blind and normally see through the same method as her badger mole parent that had been raising her until now, through earth bending. She knew all these things but at the moment but she really did not feel like doing anything to stop her older brother. A part of her like seeing Toph like this and maybe it was just from her being partially sleep deprived that was cause this.

'Yeah that must have been the reason as why would I be jealous of the wild girl clinging to Aang like this' Katara thought.

As for being sleep deprived, well after Toph had been convinced to join them rather then going off on her own with Aang. They decided to set camp and sleep for the night before head off to more earthbender like place for his first lesson in the art followed quickly by Toph's own lesson in being more human again. A mission that the Avatar decided by himself and from his blind teacher's badgermole parents. Who realized she was human but raised her as their own because of her massive blow to her head. Looking though Toph only allow Aang touch her hair from that he managed to see the giant scar that she had on her head. That scar being what was left over from rock that would cracked her skull if she was not an earthbender.

As they were sleeping, Toph shot up having noticed that there was something coming close to them. They were coming rather fast and unnatural speed for them to be a normal. She was used to animals that moved fast however these one were moving too fast and it did not seem natural at all to her. Letting out a loud roar that woke everyone up and she rush over to Aang telling him what was going on. Being the only one that understood her, his face went from tired to shocked as quickly gather up his stuff and started to wake Appa as well. The two water tribe sibling were left in the dark as to what two were was doing. They were fast asleep when Katara at least was awaken by Toph's roar, Sokka just remain blissfully asleep through it all. Resulting in quick stomp from the blind girl that sent him flying into the air and luckily he landed on Appa just moments after his saddle was put on. To say he was pissed at being awaken this way would have been an understatement. He would have started yelling at Toph if Aang had told him that it was possibly that Azula had found them. The fire nation princess they had first met in Omusha and learned she was pretty different then Zuko. Looking back on it they had actually lost to Azula back then as they mostly certainly did not win against her. The only reason they were all on boat heading to the Fire Nation or prisoner right now was the overall unpreparedness of Azula group. The three of them not being able to work as a team and they had a hidden trump card in King Bumi who despite being captured managed by them enough time to escape.

Once everything was set to go all that remained was Toph who seem to focusing on something at the moment. She raised her arm and slammed into the ground which smirk appeared on her face as went over to Aang wonder why they all climbing on top this large animal. Of course she was given much of answer before Aang airbend them both Appa's head. Of course Toph freaked out once her feet left the ground and clinged to the only thing she knew was this there the Avatar himself. Since he was too consume with getting out here not want to fight against Azula and her group again, he was paying much attention to her at the moment.

Elsewhere…

"Where the hell did this pit come from" Azula yelled very angrily  
"Maybe we just got unlucky and the mongoose dragons did not notice this pit until it was too late" Ty Lee said offering her suggestion.

"Of course, Ty Lee as random pits appearing like this are liter across the Earth Kingdom" Mai told.

"She might have point as this pit might be natural as does not seem to be made through human bending at least. This is the Earth Kingdom maybe this just something done by badgermoles" Azula said

However Azula was not ruling out the possibly that this was done by someone on purpose completely. They were after the Avatar after all, one that did not know Earthbending so it probably was not him. However Azula was not ruling out the fact that what if he had already found a new earthbending teacher one that take the place of Bumi. That was probably why the Avatar and his group was there at the same time as them in New Ozai (what the Fire Nation Princess decided on her own to rename Omashu) looking to learn from that old king.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank:

mrgirmjaw,Denise530, and Alexandra for reviewing this story

KaliAnn for reviewing Chapter 3-6

Twin Masks, KaliAnn, xXimmortalXx, xxTikTokxx, TomMaier, and The 21st of March for adding this story to their story alert list

XxHinaAngelxx and elle dai cullen o'shea lawliet for adding this story to their favorite story list

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

Flying almost all night to put as much space between whatever was closing in on them (not that Aang knew he was correcting in assume it was Azula) the group set down on top of mountain somewhere with the only thing visible around them as far as the eye could see were other mountains. Hoping that this was a safe spot to set down Appa. Once the Sky Bison had set down that was it he was out like a light from exhaustion and the lack of sleep himself.

"Have a nice sleep, buddy" Aang told his already sleeping bison while rubbing him on the head.

Not really want to disturb him he informed Katara and Sokka that he was leaving his saddle on they left most their stuff on him. After all they had managed to catch up on their sleep while Appa was flying all night long.

The newest member of their group that Aang had managed to find and decided for himself that they would be his Earthbending teacher. Toph was still clinging to Aang still even though she was fast asleep. The fear that was once clearly visible on her face was gone as she seem pretty peaceful and content. She was also clung to Aang strangely enough in a manner that did not limited his mobility at all.

Once Sokka and Katara finished stretching and yawning from their slumber, the older water tribe sibling was just chuckling at the blind girl rather softly.

"Toph you can let go of Aang now?" Katara told her reach out to the sleeping girl.

However she quickly pulled back her hand as the younger girl snapped at her literally. You could hear badgermole girl's teeth clatter as she missed biting the older girl's hand. Those around wondered how she managed to realize that someone was close to her as she was not only sleep but off the ground as well.

"Toph!" Aang told her popping the girl on the head as she whimpered a little before letting go of him.

Yawning she did not snapped at Aang or anything just look at him scratching the back of her head.

Katara narrowed her eyes at this as she snapped at her yet for Aang she does not and was about to say something when Sokka who had walked off came back saying that he managed create a spring. Of course the three benders found this to be rather hard to accept, even Toph who even with her animalistic mind could tell Sokka was different then Aang or Katara.

Seeing the said spring Sokka claims to have 'created' cause various reaction between the three of them. Aang and Katara just stared in shock over the fact that the oldest member of their group was not lying, Toph did not seem that shocked. Though how she managed to even notice the spring was there is mostly because she was able to hear the sound the wind made as it passed across the water.

"Sokka did you merely trip over a rock that just happened to connected to water source that created this spring" Aang asked after Toph told him about the rock that apparently removed from a hole.

"I still created it though" Sokka claimed

"Come on Sokka you need to dry off and I help you" Aang told him

"Just do not over do it" the water tribe warrior replied guessing that he probably use his airbending.

Not that he did not trust Aang it just they were on top of mountain and Appa was asleep. He rather not have depend on Aang and his gilder to save him should be accidentally blow off it.

"I am an airbending master after all so no worries" he told him

Toph starting following after them only to stopped by water whip around her ankle. Growling she looked over at Katara as she stopped her from going with Aang.

"You need a bath as you can not keep going around like that after all" the waterbender told her.

Though this was not the only reason she stopped as there was a part of her that merely wanted her to be apart from Aang at least for the moment after being literally stuck to him for most of the night. Not to mention really that she was covered in dirt that even a surpass what even most earthbenders would not consider reasonable.

If Katara's motions for what she was doing this was not slightly just her wanting to separate Toph from Aang. She might have realize that her method of giving Toph a much need bath. Using her own bending to force it upon her was not going to end that well at all…not at all.

A few minute later…

Aang was done drying off Sokka and noticed their two girls of there group did not follow after them.

"Hey you two what taking so…whoa" Aang said as Katara plowed into him.

Looking out over the spring which apparently was not as deep as they thought or maybe this just how skilled Toph was at earthbending. For she was in the middle of the spring on all fours in angry badgermole stance on top mount of earth she must have summon up somehow, while another was a pillar that she must used to launch Katara.

"Why that little! I was just trying to give her a bath and she act like this!" Katara thinks to herself out loud.

Wondering why she would react this way to Katara left him stumped for awhile but then an idea came to him. She mentally saw herself mostly as badgermole so she probably had that type of mentality towards bathing and from that quickly realized how things went very bad. As for Aang was even aware of this given this was not something related to his element at all in fact it was the polar opposite of his own. Well the Air Nomads were said to be spiritual so they were all taught about the original benders for each nation and various things about them. Though the reason he was shocked to learn that moon and ocean spirits were a pair of fish is because people were taught their literal self were the original benders. When asked he would respond it was someone that watched the moon and the ocean thus they were the original waterbenders Strangely enough the only bending art where the originators were one inanimate(the moon and ocean itself were watched not the spirits) and two well two as not a single. Earthbending was learned from a badgermole(though Oma and Shu were the original HUMAN earthbenders though), firebending from a dragon, airbending from a Sky Bison.

Seeing that she was pissed and spooking her would not be that good of an idea. Managing to keep Katara quite he got Toph's attention who immediately perk up noticing Aang's voice. Working his way over to where she was, he was focused on merely trying to calm her down. Drawing upon his experience of having been Earth Kingdom before in his past a century ago. He used the knowledge the monks taught him about how to care for badgermole when giving one a bath.

Again so focus on the task at hand he actually treated Toph more like a badgermole then person. They were on top of mountain and Appa was out cold. He could not afford his earthbending master knocking someone off this mountain. What he did notice was that once he had gotten all that dirt off her body he could see that she had rather pale skin tone compare other Earth Kingdom natives. Which to him at least gave the impression that she must have been from a noble family. A strange thing he noticed when traveling back with his people is that those from the Earth Kingdom of a lighter complexion were mostly those from noble family.

Though her hands and feet were permanently seemingly dyed the color of dirt. Leaving a strange yet interesting contrast to the rest of her skin now. He then took noticed of her hair which was litter with rocks, dirt, and all sort of other things. It seem that her hair that went down the majority of her back served as kind of shield of sorts. How she managed to live the life of badgermole with hair this long was amazing but still he had to clean it. Not wanting to screw up and anger her, he used a combination of air and waterbending to clean out all the stuff out her hair but also to keep the water itself clean. Once she was clean he carried her out the spring and dried her off rather quickly with his air bending. He was about doing something else when heard Katara speaking to him.

"How long are you going to be dealing with Toph like that, Avatar" Katara asked in questioning tone where underlying anger could be heard. Something that threw him off as he was wondering why she was referring to him by his title and not his name.

"Hey Aang you might want to take a look at Toph as you apparently not realizing something" he told him having overheard his sister coming to see what cause her sudden change in how she referred to Aang.

"What are you….oh…oh my" the airbender said as his face turned completely red as he noticed that Toph was standing before completely nude and realizing she must have been like this entire time as Sokka held up the rags she was wearing before.

The blind bender merely cocked her head in confused as she did not see the problem and was even more confused when she swept off her feet again. Once she realized she was on the ground again he was present something while apologizing over and over again.

you are weird Aang managed to translate from Toph told him in respond along what are these towards the clothes he was trying to give her.

The clothes which were a pair of baggy green pants and pale yellow shirt. Two things which Aang himself was given to someone when they in this large town located within a mountain range in the southern Earth Kingdom. Already having an outfit and not really wanting to buy something after Sokka bought an expensive and flashy bag. However the merchant did not take no for an answer just gave him the clothes for next to nothing.

"Aang you do not expect her to dress herself do you. Really she been underground with badgermoles for who know how long. The girl obvious can not dress herself" Sokka told him

"Yeah, Avatar" Katara told him.

"Looks like someone is angry" Sokka teased.

"I am not angry, brother" she said in tone that immediately cause Sokka to shut up and drop the topic.

Despite what she said he could tell she was angry. Apparently Toph could as well and decided to motion for Aang to teach her, claim this was part of their deal. He is taught by her and she is taught by him, currently she was in need of learning how dress herself. Not really sure what the purpose was of clothes but Aang and the other two with him wore clothes so the must serve some purpose. Also she noticed it made the girl he was with angry thus Toph saw it was payback for earlier.

Once dressed Aang pulled out a headband that also given along with the clothes and managed to put up Toph's hair into a bun. One that really hid most of her hair but left bangs that cover her eyes, not that it really matter given she was blind.

"Now once Appa awakes we can probably get started on my first lesson" the Avatar said.

"Yeah the Avatar's earthbending master the one that waits and listens has mastered earthbending yet seem that potty training has eluded her" Katara said.

"What are you talking about Kat *Seeing Sokka pointing to Toph* oh I see what you are talking about" the last air bender said.

There stood Toph with her face rather confused as there was growing wet spot in her pants.

What…What are you staring at me for Aang translated from Toph's badgermole speech. However he said nothing as he merely motion her to the side as he apparently had a lot of work ahead of him in teacher his earthbending master on how to act more human then he originally though.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank:

KaliAnn, Guest,prince of the divine wolf, and mr grimjaw for reviewing this story

Elquenodebesernombrado, prince of the divine wolf, and ForestEmerald for adding this story to their story alert list

Elquenodebesernombrado, and prince of the divine wolf for adding this story to their favorite story list

Elquenodebesernombrado for adding me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert Lists  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Appa had good rest, it was time for them to move out as they could not stay on this mountain top for too long after all. The badgermole girl just sat there watching as she did not understand what Aang and the others were doing. Picking up what they had taken off Appa during their time here and putting back on him.  
A concept of belonging really did not register in her mind as she merely wore clothes cause Aang dressed her. Before that it was just what she had on she never questioned them and nor did her parents.

Allowing Aang to place her in the saddle after being convince to be helped in there in the first place. She noticed he him moving away from her. Not through earthbending cause she was not on the ground but through her enhanced hearing she barely managed to notice him moving to Appa's head. Not wanting to stay where she was dropped off she then managed to find her way to the Sky Bison's head.

"Toph what are you doing. Stay here and stop as what do you think that you are doing" Katara called out the younger girl.

Kicking off the water tribe girl she continued to look around on Appa's head. Of course it was not easy as she was truly blind at the moment as Appa's head was full of fur thus she could not see on it. She was an earthbender after all not a furbender. As result she was aimless searching and slipped off the Sky Bison's head as result.

Katara had look like pretty said 'I told you so' as she knew this would happen after all she could only see on the ground. Yet immediately felt bad for thinking something like this about her as she was suppose to be a member of their team after all. However that feeling quickly faded over what happened next as Aang grabbed and she began cling to him again like before.

"Are you just going to let her do that…again" his waterbending master said in somewhat annoyed tone.

"She scared as flying is not something that she get used too that fast you know" he told.

( I am not ) Toph told him though she did not let go of Aang however.

"Sure you are" Aang replied as the bagermole girl just glared in the direction she heard his voice.

Few days later…

Aang stood in the middle of cave that Toph had made as this was to be his very first earth bending lesson under her. Her method was different then what he would have expected since after all she did still see herself more as a badgermole girl then just a plain girl.

One thing he noticed about Toph was while she was able to stand up on both feet instead of walking like that, she walked around on all four instead. Along with his plan to teach her potty training he planned to teach her how to walk like a normal person too. While he already gave her the first of her own lessons already it was now time for his.

"So what do I do first" the Avatar asked very eager to get started.

Jumping up Toph forced him down on to all four himself. She then jump back and where her entrance to makeshift cave was and closed it up.

( Come over here ) Toph told him

Aang stood up but quick loud bark got him to get back down on all fours.

( Now come over here ) she repeated.

"How can I?" his reply.

( Like this ) she said as she walked over there to him and then back to where she was.

Of course their first lesson ended in horrible mess as not only was Aang an airbending avatar trying to learn the style of bending that was the opposite of his own. He was not even being taught the typical way for human to learn earthbending or bending in general, he was being taught the original way from someone that also learned this way as well. Something that probably only a few avatar through the long existence of the avatar have learned. After all the very first benders that learn bending in the first place were not Avatars themselves. They were just normal people that watching the original benders(three animals along with the moon and the tides) and learn for themselves.

As time went on things did not really get easier either for him

( Try harder. You are like me so this should not be this hard! ) Toph demand out Aang who still could not find her.

How was she suppose to teach him if he could even get the most basic thing down. She unable to realize that the seismic sense (seeing through earthbending) was actually very advance thing. To her it was basic as this was how she and badgermoles made up for their lack of eyesight.

"I am trying" he yelled at her.

( No you are not. Try harder! ) she told him

( Fine give up then ) she tell him after 'seeing' that he no longer even trying to find her like she been telling him to. As in her mind she had told him everything he need to know in order to use badgermole method of sight.

Pushing him up out her makeshift cave pissed he gave up like that.

x

"Aang maybe she just not the right teacher for you after all. Sure you were told to find someone that waits and listen, however that does not mean the first one you find happen to be the one" Katara told him.

"Maybe you are right, Katara" Aang said even though he did not fully agree with her on this issue.

"Her methods are not really work out as you still have firebending to learn after all. We all know how hard that going to be but on top all this you have to beat the Firelord before Sozin's Comet at the end of the summer" Sokka told him.

"Yeah how she even come along in her own lesson as this another reasons I do not think she the perfect choice for you, Aang. You have to take out time to teach her when she could been still teaching you earthbending" Katara told him

"Hey did you guy hear something just now" Aang said as he was sure that he had felt something just know.

"No maybe you are just hearing things, Aang" his waterbending master told him.

He seem to agree with them both at first as even if it was earthbending learning it was his opposite element. Maybe it was him that was really was not trying hard enough after all. Going to where he hear that something turns out be a pile of fruits and vegetables on the ground.

'Could she have overheard us talking' immediately came to his mind as it seem he was learning something as something after all.

Trying to focus on this feeling he felt before he eventually managed to find Toph who was busy struggling to talk using just her two legs rather then on all fours. Things were not going that well for her though as her 'sight' was mostly base around her walking around on all fours. Thus just using her legs for walking it really cut down on her field of 'view' as she was having trouble getting use to it.

When she fell she just got up again and again to not stopping as she felt if she show her advancement in her training then he might try harder in his own. It seem that Toph was so focus on what she was doing that she did not even notice Aang was close to her until he caught once when she fell.

Push him off she stumble as she continued try and walk upright on her own. Of course Aang did not let this stop him as he kept at his attempt to help her own with her own sort of training. Eventually she did allow him to help her out and did not even know that he had been using seismic sense to help Toph out with her own walking lessons.

When she was no longer focus on her own lesson and she relaxed she noticed that Aang was doing this and was quick to tell him this. Though this was pretty much a shock to Aang who at first did not believe until Toph managed to show off that he did.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank:

xxHinaAngelxx,KaliAnn,NatNicole,mr grimjaw, and Fruipit for reviewing this story

Midnight72955 and theonlyliverpoolninja for adding this story to their story alert list

NatNicole and Fruipit for adding this story to their favorite story list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where have you been, Aang? We have a lot of work to do you know" Sokka asked

Toph cocked her head as she walked at Aang's side. She was not walking upright mostly cause she did not feel like it at the moment. She had practiced enough and was taking a break to just relax.

"About that there something I have to say about what we talked about earlier" the avatar told him.

"There you are Aang as we have get ready as…." Katara said before she stopped upon seeing use her bending to hit Aang in the butt and glare up at him with her sightless eyes.

"About that Katara and my earthbending teacher" he said.

"We went over this already as once make sure Toph is taken care of. We will just find another one" she said.

"I am not getting another one" the avatar told her.

Katara kept going on with her until what she heard registered in her mind and she realized what Aang had said.

"Toph is my earthbending master and I am not getting another one" he told her.

Katara just stood there with her mouth open as she did not know what to say to this.

While we might talked about replacing her that mostly just what you and Sokka decided. I was not so sure and just went along with you two. However while her methods are…different to say the least they seem to be working he told them.

To this Toph stood up and just nodded her head at Aang having taken her side on this. Of course she was good teacher for him. They were the same after all so who better to teach him then herself and on the flip side who better to teach her then him. Still in her mind she consider Aang to be like she saw herself as different type of badgermole where each one then had something missing. His being that he could not earthbend and her being a lot of the stuff she saw him doing. To show how much this meant to her she licked him as thanks.

Katara then for reason she did not know felt a chill run down her spine as she watched Toph licked Aang, Licking for badgermole was a show of affection which she recalled learning first hand not that long ago. What bother her even more was that Aang did not respond like she thought he would have either, something that left her feeling unsettled.

While Toph and Aang were around the same height with Aang only being a little taller then the badgermole girl. The fact that she had spent some much time walking around on all four made so that she appeared to be shorter then she really was. Wanting to be at the same exact height as Aang to lick her like she did she bend herself some platforms to stand on. However rather then a solid single one these two separate one(for each foot). As result of still not being used to standing upfront for prolonged periods of time she felt kind of wobbly and lost her balance causing her to fall over and taking down Aang with her.

Wondering why no one was helping them up after getting his bearing straight from the fall. The Avatar could see this with his eye but more through the seismic sense he had been taught and could now use himself. Once he focused his eyes on what was in front of him, this when the Air Nomad quickly discovered why his two water tribe friends were just looking at him. There was Toph lying on top on him with her lips over his own giving him an accidental kiss.

With her usual cluelessness, Toph rolled off him and wondered why everyone was seem so shocked. She fell on Aang and that was it, there was really nothing special to what had happened(in her mind at least). The same could be said of the other who were shell shocked over what had just happened. Aang cause that was the first kiss he had gotten from someone Katara well she was kind of upset.

Then that upset feeling turned into anger as she wanted to be Aang's first kiss. She almost was in the Cave of Two Lovers. Here Toph had managed to get that without even trying she only felt on to him and ended up kissing him by mistake(however this only after she licked him).

Walking off her brother tried asked where she was going but stopped when he noticed the glare that she gave him. The Avatar was just busy trying to process all that just happened to him while Toph was still confused by what just happened.


End file.
